How Far
by 3rd-Generation
Summary: *I do not own Phineas and Ferb* When Isabella comes down with and illness no one can cure what lengths will Phineas go to save her.
1. Chapter 1

"I KNOW IT WILL SAVE HER FERB YOU JUST HAVE TO TRUST ME!" Phineas yelled at Ferb in the back yard of their Danville house.

"How do you know? Have you even built it yet?" Ferb was standing his ground because as much as he loved and trusted Phineas he didn't want to see him make a careless mistake.

"Well…no but let me build it and I'll prove it works" Phineas shot back

"Look brother I understand she is your friend, she is also my friend, but we just don't know what is wrong with her. You heard the doctor. This is an unknown disease and there is no known cure. We can't just start creating things that might harm her more. I'm sorry" Ferb pulled Phineas into a hug; even though Phineas resisted he was glad for the physical contact.

"I just want to save her so bad" Phineas started to cry

Ferb just held him tight. He wanted to help Isabella too.

(1 week ago)

"Hey Phineas. Whatcha' doin?" Isabella strolled through the back gate

"Oh hey Isabella today we are building a device that will allow us to fly around Danville" Phineas was so excited

"Cool…Do you need any" Isabella grabbed her stomach as a sharp pain rocked her body

"Isabella is something wrong?" Phineas was now walking towards her

"No…no just ate some bad food I guess" She smiled and started helping them out. Phineas reluctantly went back to creating even though he was worried about her.

After a few hours the device was built and the three friends were ready to get going.

"Ok who wants to go first? Isabella?" Phineas turned his head and saw her once again grabbing her stomach.

"Isabella what's wrong?" Phineas was at her side and Ferb quickly got there too.

"It's nothing I just need" Isabella erupted in a coughing fit. She threw her hands up to cover her mouth and when she brought them back down everyone gasped.

"Isabella you're coughing up blood" Phineas was trying to remain calm but in truth he was scared for her.

Isabella on the other hand didn't even get to respond as she soon felt light headed and lost consciousness. She couldn't hear Phineas and Ferb screaming for Candace to call 911.

Isabella awoke the next day in the hospital with all her friends and family beside her. She didn't remember anything but after a quick explanation by Phineas she was shocked at what had happened to her.

"You were that worried about me?" Isabella asked Phineas with her sweetest tone

"Of course I was. You're my best friend and I couldn't stand to let anything bad happen to you" Phineas just smiled

Their little moment was broken up by the doctor entering the room.

"Hello everyone I am Doctor Bryan and I am assigned to Isabella Garcia Shapiro. I would like to speak to Isabella and Mrs. Garcia Shapiro alone now so if everyone would be so kind as to exit the room it would be greatly appreciated" The doctor motioned towards the door and soon everyone reluctantly went to wait in the hall way. It didn't take long though before everyone heard the cries of Mrs. Garcia Shapiro coming from the room followed by the doctor leading her out and down the hallway.

Everyone dashed back into the room and saw Isabella just sitting in her bed with a dumbstruck expression on her face.

"Isabella what happened?" Phineas asked before anyone else had a chance.

Isabella just stayed sitting in the same position not moving. Her eyes didn't even seem to register that there were people in the room. She was in complete shock. It was only after Phineas touched her hand that she snapped back to reality and then her eyes filled with tears.

She threw herself into Phineas's arms and started crying.

Phineas had no idea what to do and looked to his brother for help. He saw Ferb just slap is head and motion for him to hug her. He decided to take his advice and hugged her back. They stayed like that until Isabella stopped crying and Phineas's shirt was fairly soaked with tears.

"Isabella what's wrong? What did the doctor say?" Phineas asked and everyone leaned in to hear her response.

"I….I" Isabella started to cry again as she shouted the last part out

"I'M DIEING!" Isabella screamed as she burst back into tears. Phineas and everyone was shocked. Isabella couldn't die…Everyone just thought…she couldn't die.

"What's wrong? What kind of disease is it?" Phineas asked trying to remain calm

"They don't know…they've never seen this before. They say it won't react to any drugs they give me and it is progressing too fast. They say I'll be lucky if I have a month" Isabella started to cry again but this time the fireside girls had to take control. Phineas had run out of the room.

"PHINEAS WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Ferb yelled as he caught up with his brother

"You heard Isabella. We have a month to create something to save her life" Phineas started running again and was happy when he heard footsteps behind him.

"I have one month…hand in their Isabella"

(Flynn-Fletcher backyard)

"Common Ferb we have to create this thing it might be her only chance" Phineas pleaded

"Why are you so nervous Phineas? Normally in this type of situation you would take your time to make sure everything was perfect but now you are trying to rush this device" Ferb was concerned

"Because Isabella needs my help and I will not stand by while she dies. I need her in my life" Phineas didn't care he just revealed some actual emotions

"Need her?" Ferb raised an eyebrow

"Yes Ferb I need her. I've wanted to tell her I really like her but it just never seemed like the right time but now that she might die I realized I can't pick and choose I just need to test my luck and hope she likes me too" Ferb almost collapsed when he realized Phineas still had no idea how Isabella felt.

"Please Ferb help me" Phineas pleaded

"Ok…what do you need?" He saw the smile grow on Phineas's face

(Danville Hospital)

"Why did he leave?" Isabella and the fireside girls were still trying to figure out why Phineas and Ferb had left right after she said she was dying.

"Maybe he was so heartbroken that he had to leave so you wouldn't see him cry" Adyson said

Isabella smiled at that but knew he probably left because his friend was dying…nothing more than a friend.

"You know girls if this is my last month alive I am going to tell him" Isabella tried sounded courageous but fell to another coughing fit

"Are you sure that's a good idea chief?" Gretchen asked "It could just cause him more pain"

"I know but I want him to know before I die. I would hate myself if I never let him know how much I love him" Again Isabella started coughing frantically. The other girls started to worry.

"Do you need anything chief?" Gretchen asked

"Just tell Phineas to come visit me soon" Isabella rested her head on her pillow and quickly fell asleep, even though she didn't want too the drugs kicked in and she was out.

"You heard her girls…lets go see Phineas" The girls all made their way out of the hospital and towards the Flynn-Fletcher house

(Flynn-Fletcher back yard)

"Ferb where are those specifically modified capacitors I need?" Phineas called as his invention started to take place. Those capacitors had a very specific role to play and he needed them right away.

"I just ordered them but they may take a few days" Ferb called back

"What do you mean a few days? Don't we usually have everything instant delivered?"

"Yes but for some reason China doesn't offer that" Ferb just gathered a few other parts.

"Ferb you realize if we don't get those in time then the device will be incomplete?"

"I know…just have hope brother" Ferb sounded confident

Realizing they couldn't do anything more for the day the two brothers retired inside and had a quick meal. Before retiring to their room though the front doorbell was rung.

"Hello?" Phineas said as he opened the door

"Hi Phineas" Came a response from six girls

"Oh hey guys what's up?"

"Why did you leave the hospital earlier?" Adyson asked as all the girls got a slightly annoyed look on their face

"Oh well you see I think I might have a way to help Isabella" Phineas was relieved to see them soften their expressions

"You will save her" The girls all said

"I am hoping too. This device hasn't been tested and I have to wait for specific parts but as soon as I am done I will do everything in my power to save her" Phineas showed them he wasn't kidding

"Awwwww that's sweet. By the way Isabella wants you to come by the hospital soon. She wants to talk to you" Gretchen threw out

"What does she want to talk to me about?" Phineas looked confused

"Don't worry about it you'll understand when you sit down with her" Holly said from the back of the group

"Alright…did you girls want to come in?" Phineas offered

"No thanks we just stopped by to deliver the message" They started to depart but Phineas caught Adyson by the arm "What?" She asked

"I just have one question"

"Yes?" She saw how serious he was

"Does Isabella…like me?" She saw how curious he was

"Phineas trust me when I say this. Isabella loves being around you and yes she defiantly likes you" She said with a sweet smile. Phineas just smiled back

"Thanks. I will visit the hospital as soon as I can. I assume you girls will be their day in and day out right?" Phineas questioned

"Yeah why?" now it was Adyson's turn to be confused

"Just keep me posted on her condition please. I hope to visit her soon but I want to finish this device before so I can save her" Phineas had puffy eyes by now

"I will" Adyson then left him standing in the doorway

With Adyson keeping him updated and finding out Isabella liked him too Phineas now felt a lot better and retired to his room. As he entered his room though he was hit with a question he didn't want to answer.

"So Phineas how does this device you're creating work?" Ferb asked from his bed.

"Oh it's simple just give me a second" Phineas started changing into his pajamas for the night. Then quickly rushed to the bathroom. Ferb knew he was up to something so when Phineas returned he made sure to ask him again and show he wasn't going to rest until he talked.

"How does it work?" Ferb asked again in more of a demanding tone this time.

"Just give me a second Ferb and I'll tell you" Phineas crawled into bed and was lying on his left side when he started to talk.

"I will connect it to myself and then to Isabella. The device will take healthy cells from me and give them to Isabella and then take out any infected cells in her body and trap them in the machine. Then we can just give it to the doctors and they can study the new disease. Does that satisfy you?" Phineas asked with his back to his brother

"I was just curious that's all" Ferb turned out the light and the two went to bed.

In the darkness Ferb couldn't see Phineas shivering. Phineas had deliberately laid down on his left side to pin his left arm down so it wouldn't find its way to his ear while he was talking, it would have given away that he wasn't telling the full truth. He hated lying to Ferb but knew Ferb would not allow him to continue if he knew how the device actually worked. All Phineas needed now was those parts he just had to hope they would arrive soon.

(One week later)

"Ferb where are those parts? I need them now" Phineas was getting more anxious because according to Adyson's texts Isabella was getting worse with each day.

"I got them" Ferb threw a box to his brother who caught it and tore it open like a dog looking for food

"Finally" Phineas started working frantically to complete his invention

(Danville Hospital)

"How are you feeling?" Adyson asked Isabella. Isabella's mom had to go back to work for the day but vowed to be back after her shift. She was quite angry they wouldn't give her time off to be with her daughter

"I'm ok…where's Phineas?" Isabella asked. She was now pale as a ghost and so weak she could barely lift herself up off the bed

"He'll be coming soon I just know it. Hang in there" Adyson got on her cell and sent a text to Phineas

(Flynn-Fletcher backyard)

"FINALLY DONE!" Phineas held his invention above his head in triumph.

His cell phone went off and he nearly dropped the device in shock but regained his composure quick enough to save it. When he looked at his phone his face fell. The text read.

_Phineas,_

_Isabella looks really bad. I don't care if your device is done or not just come to the hospital now._

_Adyson_

"Ferb we have to leave now" Phineas was already out the gate. He didn't even wait to get a ride he just started running down the street towards the hospital.

"Hang on Isabella I'm coming" Phineas pushed forward

(Danville hospital)

The fireside girls had exited the room except for Adyson who stayed behind. Isabella had passed out and her breathing was very short and quick. Adyson was fearing the worst but knew she had to keep her alive long enough to at least see Phineas one last time.

"Stay with me chief. He's on his way I just know it" She grabbed Isabella's hand and gave her a tight squeeze. Adyson let a tear fall from her eye as she watched the strongest girl she knew struggling to live. That's when the door burst open.

"ADYSON HOW IS SHE?" Phineas ran into the room

"Phineas…how did you get here so fast?" She questioned and then saw Ferb and Candace right behind him and knew who drove them.

"Ok I need everyone out while I do this" He looked at Adyson who was already out of the room and then back at Ferb and Candace. Candace trusted Phineas and left but Ferb just stared at him.

"Ferb please let me do this. Isabella deserves to live and I would gladly die to give her the life she deserves. Trust me" Phineas gave his brother pleading eyes and Ferb finally nodded and ducked out of the room.

Phineas quickly went to work setting the machine down on the bed side table he attached one pad to his chest and quickly grabbed the other pad and slowly attached it to Isabella's chest. He shuddered when he felt how cold she was.

"Isabella I know I haven't always paid attention and it took Adyson telling me that you liked me before I got enough courage to say this but…I…love you. I really do Isabella and I know you can hear me to some extent and I just want you to know that no matter what happens I will always love you. I have lived each summer like it would be my last and have fit in a lot of memories but none I cherish more than the memories I have with you. Please live Isabella…I will gladly die if you will just live." Phineas turned on the machine

(Outside the room)

Something was bugging Ferb about what Phineas had just said.

"I would gladly die to give her life" what did he mean by that

As Ferb pondered he heard the hum of something coming from the room and knew Phineas had activated the machine. He still couldn't shake that Phineas was hinting something just so he couldn't say that Phineas never told him…but what?

Then the humming stopped. Slowly Ferb opened the door and peeked inside. He smiled at what he saw.

Inside the room Isabella was sitting up in her bed and her natural skin tone had returned. Her breathing had also returned to normal and she seemed healthy as a clam. Phineas did it…he saved Isabella.

"Phineas thank you" Isabella brought him into a hug

Their moment was short lived as the door crashed open and everyone piled inside. They crowded the bed and Isabella was almost overwhelmed with their combined love. She just smiled as each person gave her a hug. Even Candace hugged her and welcomed her back to Danville.

No one saw Phineas exit the room.

(Outside the room)

"It worked…it really worked" Phineas was proud of himself

"I wonder how long I have?" He started thinking but then it hit him.

A sharp pain in his stomach made him drop to his knees clutching his gut. This was quickly followed by a coughing fit. He covered his mouth to quiet the coughs and was relieved when no one came out to check on him. When he removed his hands though he knew it was too late. His hand was covered in blood.

"I'm sorry Ferb…The device can't heal someone…it only transfers the disease to a new host…Sorry" Phineas hit the floor.

**(Author Note)**

**I hope you enjoyed this little story. It was a special request by a very close friend of mine whom like sad, romantic stories. He asked me to write a story for his favorite pairing, gave me some details and away I went. I know some of you may not like the ending but that is why I left it so vague. Now you can create the ending you want in your mind.**

**Anyway I had a lot of fun writing this and if you think I did a good job and have a request of your own please feel free to contact me through PM. **

**Please Review and enjoy my other stories I come out with in the next little while. **

**Have a great day everyone. **


	2. Chapter 2

**(Author note)**

**Thank you all for the reviews, I have read over them and although this was originally intended for an OneShot I felt that maybe I should continue this story for one more chapter and see how it goes. **

**If you are someone who feels it should have stayed at one chapter then please do not continue to read and then it will be like there was only one chapter. **

**Anyway this is the second chapter to How Far. Please enjoy.**

(Danville Hospital)

"You guys you're smothering me" Isabella giggled as the fireside girls wrapped her in a huge hug and didn't intend to let go any time soon.

Ferb only smiled as he saw Isabella back to her old self. As he glanced around the room he couldn't help but crack a smile at all the people who had gathered to see Isabella. Candace, even though she drove them Candace had always liked Isabella. The Fireside Girls, they had never left her side and even in her darkest moment they never gave up on her. Himself and Phineas, They had done the impossible; they had contained a disease no one knew anything about so doctors could find a cure in case of a new outbreak. That's when Ferb noticed the room was missing one person. Where was Phineas?

Ferb was a little concerned because after everything he went through why would Phineas not be in the room celebrating with them? Had he told Isabella? Did he feel he would get rejected? All these thoughts and more entered Ferb's mind and he decided that he should go and try and find him. However he didn't want to cause a panic or any kind of stress so he needed a reason to leave the room, a reason no one would need to follow him. His eyes landed on the device Phineas made.

"Ferb what are you doing?" Isabella asked as she spied him grabbing the device off the bedside table

"Oh…I just need to run this to the doctor real quick. I'll be right back" Ferb took off a little too fast

"FERB WAIT!" Isabella screamed

"Oh no I've been caught…she knows something's up" was all Ferb could think as he turned around

"Yes?" he questioned

"The pad is still attached to my chest…there we go" With a quick tug she freed the patch and threw it to Ferb. Ferb caught it and walked out of the room.

(Outside the room)

Ferb now sweating after thinking he had just been caught tried to calm his breathing. As he was attempting to get his breathing under control he decided to investigate this strange device a little closer. It was very odd. The two pads connected to the mechanical box but their didn't seem to be a containment area…in fact the device seemed to connect the two tubes to an inner glass tube which seemed to transfer the contents of one person to the rest. Why would Phineas build this? The machine saved Isabella so where was the diseased cells? His thoughts were answered from a groan on the floor about five feet to his left. When he looked over his eyes popped out of his head.

"Phineas…Phineas?" Ferb was attempting to keep his voice down so as not to alert anyone in the room. It took all his physical and mental strength not to scream his name and start yelling for a doctor.

"F..Ferb?" Was all Phineas could muster at that point. His body was stomach down on the ground and his head was pointed away from Ferb. Ferb was instantly at his side.

"Phineas what did you do?" Ferb rolled him over and found his blood soaked hand "what did you do brother?" Ferb repeated

"I…I saved…Isabella" Phineas smiled while Ferb cradled his head in his arms

"What did that machine do to you?" Ferb was now on the verge of tears seeing Phineas this weak.

"The device….was never…meant to heal someone like….like that" Phineas attempted to snap his fingers but failed "It was designed to…too…switch the host of the disease…and it….it….w….it worked" Ferb noticed how each breath was a struggle.

That didn't make sense though because if he was going through the exact symptoms Isabella did then why is he already so sick? It should take a week or two before he is this bad.

"Phineas I am going to get a doctor I will be right back" Ferb laid his head down softly as Phineas started coughing. Once again he used his hands to cover his mouth and stifle the sound. Ferb noticed fresh blood when Phineas brought his hands away from his mouth.

"Don't….tell…Isa" Phineas didn't get the last word out as he was silenced by a loud scream coming from behind him.

"PHINEAS! WHAT'S WRONG? ARE YOU OK? FERB WHAT HAPPENED?" Adyson had come out to check on the where a bouts of the brothers when she saw Ferb, and the condition of Phineas. She did the only natural thing a girl would do…she screamed.

"Shhhhh keep it down Adyson we don't want to alert" It was too late. Candace and the other fireside girls had all bound out of the room after they heard Adyson's scream. Isabella was not one of them as she was still tied up to her morphine bag and couldn't move very far.

"OH MY GOD FERB WHAT HAPPENED?" Candace yelled and all the girls were freaking out. Ferb needed to calm them all down so he decided to take action.

"I'll explain in a few minutes but right now I need every ones cooperation" Ferb was glad that they all calmed down and were ready to do what was needed.

"Candace I need you to alert a doctor right now and get Phineas into a room. Girls I need you to keep Isabella calm for now. When we get Phineas in a room I will explain everything but right now time is of the essence" Ferb motioned for everyone to get going Candace took off down the hall yelling for a doctor, Ferb went back to tending to Phineas and the fireside girls bolted back in the room to calm Isabella down, who by now had been going frantic that something might have happened to Phineas.

(Isabella's Room)

"What happened to Phineas?" Isabella tried her best not to scream as the fireside girls made their way back into the room.

"Phineas chief?" Adyson started

"Yes Phineas. I heard you scream his name like he was hurt or something" Isabella still looked worried

"Oh no I didn't say Phineas I said Blunderbuss" Everyone looked at Adyson like she just went mental

"Then why were you asking Ferb what was wrong?" Isabella now looked angry

"Ferb dropped the device and it hit Phineas in the head. Adyson saw this and assumed the worst but Ferb explained it to us. Sorry Chief we didn't want you to worry while you are still recovering" Gretchen stepped in and answered

Isabella started looking from one fireside girl to the next and they all just nodded their heads. She finally relented and decided they must be telling the truth.

"Is Phineas ok" Isabella asked

The fireside girls looked at each other with worry.

(Phineas's Room)

Candace had gotten a doctor really fast, all those years of yelling for their mom paid off when she needed someone. Soon Phineas had been brought into a private room and after a quick explanation by Ferb the doctors went about where they left off with Isabella.

"Candace I need you to go grab the fireside girls…and Isabella" Ferb said as he took a seat next to Phineas's bed.

"Why Isabella? Shouldn't she be resting?" Candace questioned her brothers' decision at this point

"She deserves to know Candace…Phineas did this to save her…she should know how much he cares" Candace didn't question him this time she just left.

"Phineas what have you gotten yourself into?" Ferb just laid his hand on top of Phineas's

Ten minutes later Candace returned with the fireside girls and Isabella, who had been placed in a wheelchair for easy transportation.

"Ok Ferb they're all here…explain" Candace said as everyone gasped at Phineas's condition.

"Ok…I am going to say this once so pleas pay attention" Ferb looked around the room and everyone nodded

"As far as I can tell Phineas created this device with the original intent on saving Isabella, he succeeded. However he told me that this would trap the unknown disease inside the machine and the doctors would be able to use it to create a cure. This was not entirely true though. It seems Phineas had not been able to isolate the disease and thus could not contain it. So instead when he attached the pads to himself and Isabella he knew he wouldn't be able to contain this disease but knew what would happen. He used the device to trade his healthy cells with Isabella's diseased cells. In other words…he gave himself the disease so Isabella would live" Ferb stopped to let everything sink in. Isabella was shockingly the first to speak.

"He did all that for me?" She was on the verge of tears "He does care about me..." Then her memory flooded back to when she thought she could hear Phineas…He was talking and he said something…

"He loved me" Isabella started crying "and I didn't even get a chance to tell him how I felt" Isabella let the tears fall faster

"He knew Isabella…I kinda gave him a hint" Adyson said from her position to the far right of the group.

Isabella's head shot up

"He knew?" She looked over to Adyson who just nodded. Isabella, still crying, smiled.

"Thank you Phineas"

"You're we…welcome" the reply shocked everyone in the room as everyone looked towards the bed. Although he was still laying down everyone could see his eyes were open.

"PHINEAS" Isabella tried to wheel herself over but found it a lot harder than anticipated. In the end she settled for Candace pushing her up to the bed.

"You did this for me? You're dying for me?" Isabella started crying again and just threw her head into Phineas's chest

"Oof" was all Phineas could get out as she basically head butted his chest but he still found time to smile and place a reassuring hand on top of her head.

"It'll be ok Isabella" He forced out

"No it won't…they don't know what's wrong with you and they still don't have a cure. You can't die Phineas…I can't live without you" Isabella had lifted her head to show the amount of passion in her words.

"You won't have too" he spoke slowly so he didn't stutter "I'll always be in your heart" Phineas smiled as Isabella returned the smile through teary eyes.

Breaking the moment Ferb quickly spoke up.

"Phineas, if you can, tell me how to heal you. I know you had a plan but you didn't have enough time. Tell me what I need to do" Ferb was basically at the edge of his seat as he awaited Phineas's response.

"Ferb you've done everything I could ask for…You got me comfortable, brought my friends to see me…and most importantly…You brought my..G….Girlfriend" Phineas stuttered that last part but was happy he said it

"Girlfriend?" Isabella was staring wide eyed at the boy in front of her

"You will be my girlfriend right?" Phineas gave his best puppy dog look

Isabella's eyes started watering again as she flung her head back into his chest.

"Of course I will dummy" Isabella cried into his chest

"Phineas please tell me how to heal you" Ferb was begging now

"Sorry Ferb…I don't know how" Phineas started slowly closing his eyes

"OH NO YOU DON'T! TELL ME" Ferb grabbed Phineas and gave him a violent shake as Phineas started to pass out "TELL ME DAMN IT!" Ferb yelled as Phineas lost consciousness.

The room went dead quiet after Phineas lost consciousness. Everybody lost in their own thoughts. Isabella never leaving Phineas's side.

Ferb couldn't stop trying to find a way to help Phineas. He knew if there was a way then he would have told him but he said he didn't know of a way. How could he do something so restless and not have a backup plan? He always had a backup plan. Then Ferb remembered.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Isabella yelled as she saw Ferb attach one of the pads to his chest and go to apply the other to Phineas.

"NO!" Candace yelled as she grabbed hold of Ferb's hand and forced it away from Phineas

"Let go…this is the only way to save him" Ferb started crying himself

"You can't kill yourself…how would Phineas feel?" Candace retorted as she struggled to keep his hand under control

"He would want to live" Ferb said

"NOT IF IT MEANT YOU WERE TO DIE" Candace, Ferb and Isabella all looked shocked at Gretchen

"I might not be his best friend but I am his friend. Phineas would never want anyone to hurt because of something he could prevent. He couldn't prevent himself being in this situation in order to save Isabella and if I know him, that is the most hurt he would ever wish to cause to anyone in his lifetime" Gretchen had shocked everyone by speaking something so personal it rocked everyone to their core

"I couldn't…have said it better…myself" Phineas spoke as he opened his eyes.

"Ferb please don't connect yourself to the machine. I would hate to lose you" Phineas spoke slowly again in order to say a sentence without stuttering.

"Brother" Ferb spoke softly almost ashamed at what he almost did

"Phineas Flynn?" A doctor burst into the room

"Yes?" He spoke but could hardly move…he was so weak and he could feel his body getting cold

"We might have a cure" Everyone in the room popped their heads up at this

"Give it to him doctor" everyone basically shouted in unison

"There is one small problem" the doctor saw everyone's face fall "You might be too weak to be able to administer the vaccine too"

"Well you could try" Candace spoke up with hope in here voice

"You don't understand…if this is a cure and he is too weak to use it within his body then it could potentially kill him" Candace hopefulness dropped

"How did you find this cure?" Everyone turned to Ferb "How?"

"Well we took samples from Ms. Isabella Garcia Shapiro when she was sick and have been working on it since then. We believe we have isolated a weakness in the diseases inner structure that we could exploit with a heavy blast of drugs. This is however theory and in order to know for sure if this is a possible cure we would need to administer Phineas with it and see the effects. But if he is too weak then we might just kill him" the doctor could tell only a few people understood what he was talking about

"What if the cure was given to a healthy human and then transferred into Phineas? Would that work?" Ferb asked

The doctor had to think that over for a few minutes before coming to his conclusion

"They would have to be strong enough for the drugs to bond with their cells and then be strong enough to have those cells transported into Phineas. This is highly dangerous and as with any unconfirmed tests could also result in death. There is one other problem though…the person would have to be a match to Phineas's in a genetic genes" Everyone looked around the room and settled on Ferb for a simpler explanation

"They would have to be a perfect match to his genes, related in other words" Ferb spoke "Hook me up" Ferb stood up

"I'm sorry young man. I know you are dedicated to your brother here but the fact of the matter is you have no genes in common. You two are from two different families" As realization hit Ferb he looked upset and shocked. He had always considered him and Phineas to be blood brothers but it slipped his mind that just considering it didn't make it reality.

"I'll do it" Everyone turned their heads and stared at Candace.

"You are?" the doctor eyed the girl

"I'm Candace Flynn…Phineas's biological sister. I should match"

"True…we would need you to sign a waiver though, is that alright?"

"I'll do whatever it takes" Everyone was surprised at how determined Candace was right now. Yet they felt a huge deal of respect for her as well.

"You also realize that this may in fact kill him?" the doctor stressed this point to make sure everyone understood the risks

"Unless there is another way let's do this"

(Several hours later)

They needed to make sure the drugs would bond with Candace's cells which would take a few hours. Then the good news came. Candace had successfully bonded with the drugs and now the scary part. Transporting Candace's healthy cell's into Phineas.

The doctors, after a brief review with Ferb about how their device worked, attached one pad from Phineas's machine to Candace and one to Phineas. Ferb had made a modification that would allow Candace to transfer her cells into Phineas and not get and not receive and of the diseased cells in return

The room filled with the hum from the machines generator. This was the moment of truth. Everyone watching with anticipation too what happened next.

Ferb praying for Phineas to live

The fireside girls crossing their fingers

Candace wondering how the machine worked and if it did how she would bust Phineas for making it

Isabella….never let go of his hand.

(Two months later)

"Hey Ferb" Isabella came in through the back gate and found him sitting under the tree reading a book.

Ferb looked up and waved as she approached. He motioned up toward the tree, Isabella nodded. He knew why she was here and what she wanted.

"I was wondering if you could give me a minute alone." Ferb didn't even hesitate. He got up and wandered into the house as he left Isabella to sit under the tree.

"Hi Phineas…I can't stay for long today I have to get home and help my mom pack a bunch of her new CD's her and the group made. I just wanted to stop in and see how you were doing. I know it's been a couple rough months for me but I think I've finally settled down. Too think two months ago your life rested on your own machine and no one knew if it would work or not…I guess now we know"

Isabella tucked her knees to her chest.

"I love you, you know that right?"

A breeze rustled the leaves above her head and she smiled.

"I love you too" Phineas dropped down from his new favorite perch in the tree. He had chosen that spot because he could watch the sky move above his head and still listen to everything and everyone around him. Isabella had been really upset when he finally recovered that she refused to speak to him for over a month. It was mainly because he almost died on her but he knew she would come back to him and now here she was…face to face with him.

"I know you've been going through a lot lately, especially with your anger at me for almost dying…I'm just happy you're here" Phineas smiled. Isabella greeted him with a mischievous smile

"And now I have to go" Isabella popped up but before she took off she planted a small kiss on his cheek and whispered into his ear.

"I'll see you tomorrow handsome" and with that she bound off leaving Phineas under the tree alone

"I'll see you tomorrow beautiful" he whispered.


End file.
